Against The Walls
by LittleSunset264
Summary: [Request by ComputerCandy] The triplets are trapped inside of a room with no exits. All they can do is be patient until someone can find them. (HueDew. One-shot. Tw; self-harm is involved.)


"Well, it looks like we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Huey said, sitting down on the floor.

While adventuring, Huey, Dewey, and Louie got separated from everyone else. It resulted in them getting trapped in a room with no signs of escape from the inside. He had looked everywhere for an exit. Anything that would've opened a way out, but unfortunately he didn't find anything.

So all they could do was wait. Waiting shouldn't be too hard for the triplets. Well, maybe a bit hard for Dewey. Other than that, they'd be fine.

Dewey clenched his fists as he looked at the wall. He was breathing heavily, unlike before they got into the room. He stared at it intensely, only focusing on that wall alone. It seemed like he was lost in thought as well.

Louie looked over to him, seeing how he was doing.

"Hey Dewford, you alright over there?" The youngest asked.

There wasn't a response from him. Only silence accompanied them, giving no solid answer whatsoever for his question.

Huey looked at Dewey as well. "Dewey, is everything alright?" He asked, feeling worried.

Dewey raised one of his fists up, seemingly ready to hit something. He looked at his closed, clenched hands, then at the wall. Seeing how he was looking, Louie immediately began to worry about him.

"I hope you're not planning on doing what I think you're about to do..." Louie said in concern.

He feared that he might do something bad to himself. He had known that sort of thing before, so seeing either of his brothers do anything remotely similar worried and frightened him.

Dewey looked at Louie for a few seconds. His attention went towards the floor below him. He didn't respond to him at all.

Just as Louie feared, he began punching the wall as hard as he could with both hands. He didn't care how much pain he was getting right now. With every punch, he was hitting harder and harder, causing him to get injured. Every punch he gave out began to damage the wall, even if it was by a small bit.

Louie only watched, having his hands up to his beak. He didn't know how to react to that, besides stare as if an accident was happening and he couldn't look away. He didn't know what to do; Louie felt frozen staring at him.

He was starting to cry and scream, the latter most likely due to the pain he felt. His fists began to sore and they started becoming red.

Huey got up after a few seconds and ran to him. He grabbed him and tried his best to pull him away from the walls he was punching. Dewey was resisting, kicking as much as he could. The screaming stopped, but he kept punching and kicking.

"Dewey, stop! This isn't doing anything good for you or anyone!"

At this point, a lot of tears had fallen down Dewey's face. He looked down once again and kept crying. The punching and kicking stopped; he had given up on trying to do something with them both. He didn't know what he was thinking, let alone why he did it.

He supposed he thought it was a good idea at that moment.

He was then released onto the floor. Dewey didn't bother standing up. All he did was sit on the floor, concealing his face with his hands and legs. He couldn't let his brothers see him cry, especially not after what he just did there.

His hands were shaking from hitting the walls hard and badly.

Huey went in front of him. He removed his hands from his face and moved his legs some. He then hugged him tightly. Dewey didn't hug back at all. The only thing he did was let him hug him.

"Dewey, I know you're frustrated with the fact that we're trapped and we have to sit for awhile," Huey looked at him, "but it doesn't mean you should be hurting yourself like that."

"And harming yourself isn't going to do you any good. Trust me, I know." Louie added.

"It was _my_ fault that _we're_ stuck here." Dewey choked out, sounding stuffy as hell. "Had I not pressed that _one damn button_ , we would be fine, not separated from the others, and not... Trapped _here_."

Huey pulled him away to look at his face. He started wiping away the tears on his little brother's face. Stains from the tears could be seen on his off-white Alice blue, feathery face. He couldn't stand seeing how sad he was just looking at his blue eyes.

For him, seeing him like this was like staring a sad little puppy. He was too cute to cry and to feel so sad like that. Every second of looking at him pained his heart terribly.

"It's not your fault, Dewey. It's not like you'd know this would happen." He said. "Look, I know you haven't had much of a good day today - Or much of a good week in general, actually - But please don't turn to punching walls to get your frustrations out and whatnot. We're here for you, Dewey."

All that came out was a quiet, bearly unable to make out 'I'm sorry' from his mouth. Dewey then went in to hug him. He really needed one.

Huey hugged back. The hug didn't last too long, as Huey pulled away from the hug a bit after. He had to check his hands. Huey grabbed his hand to look at it, see how bad it was wounded.

His fingers were a light shade of red, but much redder around the knuckles area, those of which were beginning to bleed. A bit of skin appeared to have been broken from punching. He had to stop it from bleeding too much and treat it before it could get worse.

Huey reached under his hat to get his first aid kit. He wasn't finding anything under there besides his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, some tissue, and some bandages. Shit, he must've left the first aid kit back at the plane somehow. He wondered how he could've forgotton about it. Maybe it could've fallen out somehow, as unlikely as that was.

He took out the tissue and the bandages that were there. It wasn't exactly everything that they needed, but it was good enough for now. He wiped a bit of the blood off of his knuckles. After that, he put the tissue there and held it there.

"I know this isn't much, but it should stop the bleeding for now if you keep it there." Huey spoke softly, reassuring him with that soft, calming voice of his.

Dewey nodded and kept the tissue right there for now. Louie went over there and hugged Dewey from the side. Dewey somewhat hugged him back. Huey kept him very close to him.

He grabbed his hand that had the tissue on it and planted a kiss on it. Anyone could be coming in to save them at that very moment, so Huey didn't want to risk kissing him in case that happened. A kiss on the hand would have to do for now.

A simple, light pink blush appeared on the blue cladded duck's face. Dewey knew how he was when it came to kissing outside of the mansion. While he didn't think they were going to get caught, he wanted to respect his wishes and worries when it came to their relationship.

He looked at Dewey's other hand; he had to see how bad his wounds were on the other one. It wasn't as bad as his right hand, but it was still in terrible condition. Fortunately, his left hand wasn't bleeding like the other was. It seemed to be pretty close to bleeding, though.

He took the piece of tissue off of his right hand to see how it was doing. It absorbed whatever blood was on his knuckles. No blood was coming out now, but he put it back on there just in case if it did. He hoped that it stopped bleeding. He didn't want to see anymore blood on there.

It wasn't that he was squeamish on the sight of blood, he only hated seeing it on his brothers and Webby. That wasn't to say that he didn't like seeing it on anyone, since he did dislike it a ton, but seeing his uncles or anyone close bleed didn't bother him as much like it did with Dewey and Louie.

He reached into his hat and brought out the bandages. He wrapped it around his knuckles while the tissue was there. It probably was a better idea if he did that before, but he supposed he could excuse it with wanting to see how much he was bleeding first. Probably not the best excuse to go by, though.

After he was done, Huey looked up at him once again. Dewey was looking down towards the ground. He seemed to be... Gloomy? Discomforted? Uneasy? Possibly a combination of any of the three? He wasn't sure how to exactly pin point how he was feeling just by looking at his face. All he knew was that it was a negative emotion he felt.

He gently put his hand on Dewey's face. "It's alright, Dewey. It's o-"

Dewey put his head on Huey's chest. He closed his eyes as he relaxed being on him. This was what he needed right now. As much as he hated staying in one place, especially during something like this, he wanted to relax for right now. Of course, he wasn't gonna fall asleep from getting too comfortable, just enough for that moment. Besides, Huey wouldn't dare to allow him to sleep when they're trapped in a room like this.

Huey began caressing Dewey's head. He tried his best to do what he could for his little brother. He kissed his forehead and rested his head on Dewey's. His hand moved from his head down to his back, rubbing it. Dewey put his hand on Huey's shoulder.

Louie looked over around the room, trying to see if there was a way out again. In the middle of the room, he wound up finding something shiny.

"Oh hey, what's that?" He asked as he got up to see what it was.

Huey looked at him. "Louie, don't touch anything! Get back over here!" He demanded.

"Come on, dear Hubert, it's not like anything-"

"Don't say it. Something bad always happened when someone said anything remotely similar to that." He interrupted.

"Please, do you truly believe in that?" Louie said.

"Clearly you haven't seen any shows or movies that said that." Dewey replied.

"Doesn't mean it'll actually happen in real life." He said. He reached down to grab it.

"Louie, no!" Huey and Dewey screamed in unison.

Louie picked it up anyways. They closed their eyes when he did so. They held onto each other, fearing something bad would happen. Both of them began breathing heavily. Whatever was going to happen, they were ready for it.

Nothing.

Nothing was happening. No movement, no noise, nothing.

Huey slowly opened his eyes. Louie was next to him and Dewey, having a smug look on his face. He started flipping the coin and caught it. Huey tapped Dewey's shoulder, silently letting him know that it was okay now.

Dewey opened his eyes and looked at Huey. His eyes then averted to Louie, who was still flipping the coin. After another flip, he caught it once again and stopped. He looked at Dewey who was staring at him.

"What?" Louie asked.

He was going to say something, but he didn't bother. Dewey felt it was better if he didn't say anything, at least not now.

He looked away and down to his hands and Huey's. He saw Huey move his hand and up to his face, gently moving his face to look at Huey in the eyes.

"How are your hands feeling?" Huey asked.

"A lot better, that's for sure." Dewey replied.

Huey had a small smile on his beak. "That's good, at least."

They heard something open, causing everyone to immediately stand up.

Part of the wall was going up, revealing what was on the other side. Webby was standing there watching the wall go up completely. She immediately looked at the triplets. She ran over to them and hugged them all. They hugged her back.

Scrooge and Donald saw how the wall wasn't there anymore and ran inside. Donald was the first of the two to check on them. Webby stopped hugging them and moved some.

"Are you boys okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Donald asked in concern.

"Just my hands." Dewey said. "They're feeling a little sore, but other than that I'm fine."

Donald hugged him a little tightly. Dewey hugged him back. He got he was really worried, but it wasn't anything too bad. While hugging him, he looked at Huey, having a non-verbal conversation with him. They decided it was best to not tell Donald about what he did several minutes ago.

They didn't want to worry him more than they already did.

Donald stopped hugging him and they all start leaving. He didn't like how they could've been in danger and possibly hurt terribly. Because of that, he wanted to get the kids out before anything else happened. Even if it was only the hands being slightly injured, he didn't want to risk it.

The entirety of the way back, they stayed right behind Donald. Dewey held Huey's hand firmly, almost tightly. Until they got back to the plane, he wanted to hold his hand. Doing so felt highly reassuring for him.

Huey didn't say anything against it. If it made him feel okay and comfortable, then that was good enough for him. That's all he wanted for his little brother right now. Once they get back, he'll be able to treat the wound properly.

Dewey put his head on Huey's shoulder as they were walking. He gently and playfully pushed him off his shoulder. While he did want him to feel comfortable, having his head there wasn't something he wanted him to do right now. He could do that all he wanted when they get back home.

He did it again, mainly to mess around with Huey this time. He pushed Dewey's head away once again and Dewey did it another time. He was trying his best not to laugh as Huey kept pushing him off of his shoulder.

Donald looked back at them to see how they were doing. He saw the two messing around right behind him.

"Dewey, stop it!" He told him, laughing a bit.

Dewey couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing with him. Seeing them have fun like that, even if it didn't appear to be much, made him smile.

It was good to know that they were okay, and that they would be fine.

* * *

A/N: Normally I don't take requests ComputerCandy, but this shit was way, _way_ too tempting for me, I mean an underrated ship I'm in love with _and_ self-harm combined being requested? You got me real good. Just don't do this too often please, haha, because as much as I had fun doing this, self-harm is something you shouldn't have me near when it comes to writing or drawing it.

I wanted to do something different other than cutting, which is one of the most, if not _the_ most, common way of self-harm. So, in case if I missed anything, I looked up different ways of doing so. When I was done, I was basically juggling between punching a wall, burning, and pulling his hair. As you can see, I'm most definitely sadistic and wouldn't mind taking very painful routes if I'm gonna be drawing or writing it. Then again I should probably calm down when it comes to this, ha. But either way, I hope you actually enjoy this. I apologize if the characters are OOC in the slightest.


End file.
